Admitting
by BluAyu
Summary: Naruku decided to team up with Sakura to get Yukito and Touya to admit their feelings for eachother. Point is will the plan work? Pure fluff. TouyaYukito


**Admitting**

-BluAyu

_((A/N: Oh yeesh, my first Card Captor Sakura fic! I've been planning this fic out for months and finally I'll be able to write it out! This isn't my first fanfiction so don't worry I've done many YuYu Hakusho's...Harry Potters....Artemis Fowls...Triguns....30 ficcies in all...um...yeah but anyways this is purely dedicated to Yukito and Touya. Excuse me if I mess up on anything I've read Volumes 1-6 of the first manga series and volumes 1-4 of the second manga series. So I have a slight idea of the characters personalities. But do excuse me if I make someone OOC....it might just happen with my insanity! Anyways on with the fic! Ja!))_

**_Chapter One_**

It had been an ordinary day for Yukito and Touya. Studying for exams to get into good colleges ect.ect. Nakuru who of course had annoyed the hell out of Touya....but that didn't mess up his mood. He could always be happy with Yukito around. Both were going from from school Touya on his bike with Yukito on the back of it...they were talking...talking about random things...school...Sakura....school....food....school...you know the stuff regular teenagers talk about......

"Hmm...Yuki...I've been thinking," began Touya.

"Yes To-ya?" asked Yukito softly.

"We haven't actually went anywhere in a while, we've been so busy studying we haven't actually went anywhere...for a month," commented Touya.

"Hmm, you're right we haven't," agreed Yukito.

"How about we go out for icecream...my treat?" asked Touya.

"That sounds nice To-ya," said Yukito smiling at his friend.

* * *

Sakura rollerbladed off from school Tomoyo following behind her.

"Hmmm, where's Touya and Yukito, they've taken the same route for four weeks straight," said Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Hey, I thought you said you were over Yukito," she said.

"I am, but still isn't it a bit odd?' asked Sakura.

"Yes, but I think you should leave them alone....," replied Tomoyo.

"Oh you mean they're......," Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Maybe, it depends, maybe you should ask your brother if he and Yukito have gotten together yet," said Tomoyo.

"I might, but then his comment would be 'Get of my room monster'....yeah that'd be him completely," explained Sakura.

"Well you never know until you try," pointed out Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded.

"I might ask him," she said.

* * *

Yukito smiled as Touya as they finished up their homework together.

"Thanks for studying with me Yuki, you're amazing to remember everything sensei says," said Touya yawning.

Yukito chuckled.

"It was no problem at all To-ya and as they say great minds think alike," he replied.

"True, we're pretty much unstoppable when we put our minds to it," said Touya.

"Once again thank you for taking me out for icecream," said Yukito.

"No problem, you're fun to be with so it was no trouble at all," said Touya.

"I better get going, it's already seven thirty five," said Yukito.

Touya smiled and stood.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," he said, hugging Yukito.

Yukito blushed as they pulled away.

"See you," he whispered.

He walked out the door...Touya hearing him bidding goodbye to Sakura...

The moment the livingroom door shut Sakura stomped up the stairs into his room.

"Sooo....Onii-San," began Sakura casually.

Touya automatically know something was up.

"Since when did you change Chan to San?" asked Touya.

"Since I decided that you were going out with Yukito," replied Sakura.

Touya...who never would loose his cool....fell out of his bed into the floor.

"W-w-WHAT?" he asked.....looking quite surprised.

"Well you do love him right?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura.......I....I.....I do," admitted Touya blushing madly.

"HA! I finally got it out of you," said Sakura smiling.

"P-please Sakura, don't tell Yuki, it's best for him not to know," sputtered Touya.

Sakura smiled.

"Of course I won't Touya, that'd be wrong of me," she said.

"Thank you Sakura," said Touya, hugging his sister.

"You're welcome, but.....soon you should admit your feelings," said Sakura.

Touya nodded.

"I'll try to.....one day," he said.

Sakura went into her room smiling.

_'Touya....you don't know that he feels the same way do you?' _

_**((A/N: Muwahahaha....the first Chapter....what insanity will happen next? You have to figure out for yourselves....:-P Until next chapter Ja!)) **_


End file.
